Characters
Feel The Snow currently has five playable characters: Willie, Annie, Alice, Tony, and Fiery. Appearance and Differences Willie is a rounded male snowperson with black dots for eyes. He has no visible hair and is quite plain. He is described as "strong" in character selection, and 3/5 difficulty. He has access to the swordsman, archer, and ice mage skill trees. Annie is very similar to Willie, but with a slimmer physique, and two small ponytails. The small bangs on the front of her head are animated upon walking, unlike Willie with no other animations aside from his normal walking and running. Her special ability is the quick resurrection of an ally, and she has a 3/5 difficulty. She has access to the swordsman, archer, and ice mage skill trees. Fiery is a fire-snow person an orange-red male who is unavailable until he is unlocked. He has red eyebrows, and his hair is always on fire. After you defeat the Nameless Maiden , he can be unlocked by taking the Elder Key to the industrial zone, where he is trapped in the Ancient Machine. Fiery is a much different character in his stats, having his magic abilities being fire-based, which deals extra damage instead of slowing down enemies. Additionally, Fiery's dying heart is red instead of blue. Tony is the biggest character in the game. He has a big stomach and special abilities. His heart is blue. He is described as a pretty boy who loves to eat, and does not use bows. He has access to the swordsman, cook, and ice mage skill trees. His difficulty is 4/5. Alice is the thinnest character in the game. She has short hair. She has special melee abilities. Alice is unlocked at the start of the game just like Tony. Her heart is blue. She is described as fragile, and has a poor appetite. She has access to rogue, archer, and ice mage skill trees. Her difficulty is 4/5. Stats Each character has three bars at the top of their screen. The red bar is their Health, the green bar is their Stamina, and the purple bar is the player's experience. In addition, Mana is depicted by 2-10 blue crystal-esque shapes beneath the experience bar. Mana is used whenever the player uses a skill (acquired from the Leveling Tree), and can be rejuvenated overtime or by the use of items (such as an ice rose or mana potion). The player can recover their health from sitting still next to a Campfire or Fire Pit whilst lit, or the player can eat certain foods. The red ring and the rabbit pet also provide healing abilities as long as they are equipped. Trivia *Fiery's base body temperature is 451 degrees, unlike the standard 50 degrees of the other characters. This may be in reference to Ray Bradbury's book ''Fahrenheit 451, ''though not proven. 20161210182500 1.jpg|Fiery's heart upon dying. 20161210182603 1.jpg|Fiery's appearance in game. 20161210182658 1.jpg|Fiery casting a magic attack. 20161210182659 1.jpg|Fiery after releasing a fire attack. 20161210182724 1 - Copy.jpg|Willie in game, next to the player's original spawn point. 20161210183010 1.jpg|Willie and Annie's dying heart. 20161210183053 1.jpg|Willie casting an ice attack. 20161210183054 1 - Copy.jpg|Willie after casting an ice attack. Category:Gameplay